André Roveston/Relationships
Main Trio For the relationship between André and the other two, see André-Pierre-Skeeto relationship. Pierre Swallowtail As a gang member (or even when not), André dislikes Pierre due to his more regal way of life and typically lawful attitude, calling Pierre not by name, but by terms such as 'butterfly' or something mocking his social status. He really only ever calls him by his name when talking about him as a target or if a person was confused on one of his terms, and also in a more-so serious situation. Deep down, André is solely jealous of Pierre, supported by the fact he tends to insult Pierre based on the things he never had, such as his family, wealth or manners''...'' For a more detailed account/continuation of their relationship, see André-Pierre relationship. Skeeto André and Skeeto are seemingly close friends despite their different backgrounds. The relationship between the two is generally on good terms since they are close, if not best friends. They are able to talk about most things together, however their conversations usually turn into that of no meaning. Both are confident in each other's abilities and prove to be good friends as they may sometimes engage in friendly banter. Despite their friendship, the two frequently play pranks on each other that normally put them in bad situations with Pierre or otherwise''...'' For a more detailed account/continuation of their relationship, see André-Skeeto relationship. '' Students Ladybug André and Ladybug first meet when Pierre informs her about their case work, sending the female to speak to André about how he is distracted by his newly found clique and needs to work to solve said case. He agrees to speak with her, and although only acting in a flirtatious way to get him back on task with Pierre, Ladybug seemingly develops feelings for him, wanting him to ask her to the rapidly approaching school dance. Upon sharing a kiss and being caught by Lebah, the bee reports this information to Pierre who becomes angry that the whole case could end up in jeopardy. André and Ladybug end up attending the dance together, leaving soon after Skeeto and his date, in which Pierre becomes jealous and irritated by the both of them, such events triggering his coming out to Will...'' For a more detailed account/continuation of their relationship, see André-Ladybug relationship. '' Lebah Miele André is a brief bully towards Lebah during the school case along with Skeeto due to their cliques, this attitude continuing when Lebah becomes a more regular part of the team's operation. He often mocks the bee for his knowledge, intimidating him into spilling private information about other members of the team or when he just wants to know something. André is shown to pick on Lebah a lot, more-so definable as bullying rather than what he does to other members of the team. However, it is shown that André seems to care for Lebah at some points, yet this is probably because he is a friend of Pierre's and doesn't want to see the butterfly sad. André also gets jealous at the fact Pierre seems to defend Lebah, sometimes causing him to do it more to annoy Pierre, but also causing him to stop and just shoot a glare at the honeybee...'' For a more detailed account/continuation of their relationship'', see André-Lebah relationship. '' ΣΙΓ Javier Avispón Friends Gang Members The Boss Ciara Grounds Ciara was a good friend to André and was one of, if not the only gang member he trusted in. She was the first of the members who discovered that André had shifted his allegiance elsewhere and seemed to be one of the only members who cared about his disappearance. The relationship between André and Ciara is good since they were and perhaps still are close. Regardless of events of the past, their relationship is purely platonic. They were able to talk about anything together, André even telling her about his debating feelings towards the gang's actions. Despite his departure, she is still seemingly concerned with his well-being... For a more detailed account of their relationship, see André-Ciara relationship. '' Violet Oiller Like Violet acts around André, his relationship with her depends on different circumstances. André and Violet were on good terms whilst he was a member of The Black Beetles, yet when away from it their relationship can become rocky, the two engaging in a war of words and sarcasm. This doesn't last long though as their pasts forbid them from going to far. This shows the two to care for each other somewhat. Despite their arguments, the two are generally friends, yet this is usually when they are one-to-one. Their personalities are additonally shown to contrast in certain situations, Violet using persuasion on people (usually her victims) whereas André prefers to demand. Violet also seems to prefer André's cunning side, yet due to her dark nature, this is obviously the case. When in a fight with Pierre, Violet is the first member of the gang he speaks to about getting his place back. This may be due to Violet's higher position in the gang than Ciara, and the fact she would more likely be able to give him his place back, or maybe because he didn't want Ciara feeling as though he was dependant on her for everything. When not in the gang, however, she usually attempts to get him to convert back. This shows that she values his companionship in some sense...'' ''For a more detailed account of their relationship, see André-Violet relationship. '' Noir Oiller Ernest Dugwin Category:Character/Relationships